300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kafuu Chino
'Abilities' ---- Let's get some rabbit Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Protected by the soul of the rabbit, each time Chino takes damage from enemy heroes, 5%/10%/15% of the damage she takes will be used to restore her Health. (This ability will be upgraded at level 6 and 11) ---- 'Soul of Tippy Q' 'Cost: '''30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50' Mana 'Cooldown: '''7 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds *Active - 'Chino throws the '''Soul of Tippy' at the target location, dealing 35/55/75/95/115 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the target area before deploying the Soul of Tippy that lasts for 6 seconds at the center of the target location. When an allied or enemy hero (except for Chino who throws the Soul of Tippy) collides with the Soul of Tippy, the Soul of Tippy will inflict 35/55/75/95/115 + AP magic damage to all enemies nearby before attaching itself to the collided hero in a form of the Soul of Tippy buff or debuff that grants vision on the target for 5 seconds. When the newly deployed Soul of Tippy hits with the other Soul of Tippy that is already deployed on the target area, both of them will be bounced off in the specified direction. When Soul of Tippy is bounced off, it will deal 35/55/75/95/115 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies from where it is bounced off. While the Soul of Tippy is bounced off and flight toward its landing location, it deals 50/80/110/140/170 + AP magic damage to all enemies it flies through and knocking them up (If both souls are bounced off in the same direction and hit on the same target, the damage from the 2nd Soul of Tippy deals only 50% of the damage it is supposed to deal). While the Soul of Tippy is bounced off, it also attaches the Soul of Tippy buff to all allied heroes and Soul of Tippy debuff to all enemy heroes it flies through. When the bounced Soul of Tibby lands on the ground, it will deal 35/55/75/95/115 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the landing area. ---- Play Badminton W Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Chino launches a badminton ball to the target direction, dealing 70/105/140/175/210 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hero hit by it. The impact of the ball on the target hit also causes a cone-shaped damage area behind the target, dealing 50/85/120/155/190 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. The badminton ball can also hit on the '''Soul of Tippy' that is deployed on the ground, causing the soul to be bounced off in the specified direction. ---- '''''Ventriloquism E Cost: 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Passive - 'Reduces 5/10/15/20/25 Armor and Magic Resist to all enemy heroes that are attached with '''Soul of Tippy' and grants 10% bonus Movement Speed to all allied heroes that are attached with Soul of Tippy. *''Active - ''Restores Chino's Health by 20/40/60/80/100 + AP, deals 70/100/130/160/190 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemy heroes that are attached with Soul of Tippy and stuns them for 1 second, and restores 40/80/120/160/200 + AP Health to all nearby allied heroes that are attached with Soul of Tippy. ---- '''''Barista's Magic R ''Cost: '''100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *Active - 'Wisdom is a powerful weapon, Chino launches 3 magical bullets in front of herself in a fan-shaped area to the designated direction, dealing 200/300/400 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and knocking them back. The enemies that are hit by the bullets will be attached with the '''Soul of Tippy'. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes